Various devices, such as combs, barrettes, clips, bows, and the like to shape, or "sculpt," hair have been known for thousand of years. Such devices are commonly available in a plethora of colors and designs, and are used for functional as well as aesthetic reasons. Although prior art hair devices are useful, such devices are generally designed to address only one or a few contemplated hair styles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,445 discloses a hair braiding tool. The hair braiding tool includes an elongated body member comprising a continuous curving web and means to couple the ends of the device together to form a circle for use in sculpting a "Bun" or "Halo" hairstyle. Because the length of the hair braiding tool is fixed, except to the extent that it may be stretched, it may not be of a suitable length either for the person's head size, hair length, or desired hair style.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,054 discloses a spiral spring hair barrette assembly. The disclosed assembly, is said to be useful for holding ponytails and other decorative hair configurations. Because the assembly has a substantially fixed configuration, however, it also may not be of a size desirable for use with a particular hair length or desired hair style.
Other examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,547,295 ("Hair Retaining Device"), 5,379,782 ("Hair Fashion Accessory), 5,458,108 ("Hair Comb"), and 5,335,680 ("Hair Clip"). All of the aforementioned hair devices, however, are each limited to only one or a few configurations. If a specific device must be selected as a function of each specific user's head size, hair length, or desired hair style, it is thus necessary not only for manufacturers to produce a broad array of devices and sizes thereof, but it is also necessary for a user to purchase separate devices for each desired hair style.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a hair sculpting apparatus, and methods of use thereof, that is universally-adaptable to meet the requirements of many persons, regardless of a user's head size, hair length, or desired hair style.